Misbehaving
by ukmitten44
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is sick of living in his rock-star brother's shadow. So when he arrives to Konoha, he's looking for a chance to make his own mark, and falling for the local bad girl was definitely not a part of his plan. Tall, perky and beautiful. Sakura Haruno all too well the dark and ugly side of relationships. Having fun us one thing but anything more is out of the question...


**Misbehaving**

**Disclaimer note:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: **

Sasuke Uchiha is sick of living in his rock-star brother's shadow. So when he arrives to Konoha, he's looking for a chance to make his own mark, and falling for the local bad girl was definitely not a part of his plan. Tall, perky and beautiful. Sakura Haruno all too well the dark and ugly side of relationships. Having fun us one thing but anything more is out of the question. But the more time they spent together, the more they realize that when it comes to love, sometimes you don't have a choice...

**Chapter 1:**

**Sakura **

I should have known better. But I was idiot. All it had ever taken from Lee was one pitiful bat of his eyelashes and a pout, and I came running. Well, not any more. I'd forgiven him for becoming someone's baby daddy But there was only so much a girl could forgive.

Rock lee had just screwed me over for the last time. I was not one to be a doormat. My momma had taught me better than that. It was time I stopped letting our history play on my emotions. He was nothing close to being a real man. The boy I had grown had become a low-down good-for-nothing. He'd never settle down, and I was done letting him trample all own my heart.

He thought parking his pimple-out truck behind the bar was smart. The boy should know better than to think I wouldn't know where to look. Jackass. I'd found him, all right. We were supposed to have gone out tonight. He had promised to dinner. A real date. But then he'd called two hours ago and cancelled saying he wasn't feeling good. Being the dutiful girlfriend I was, I decided to make him some soup and take it over to him. Big surprise that he wasn't there. Not really. I think deep down I'd know he was lying.

I stepped out of the trees as I walked through for over a mile and into the darkness if the back of the local bar, Live bay. I didn't want my truck to be seen here tonight, and it would be easier to run on foot into the darkness if I needed to make a fast getaway.

I gripped the baseball bat that borrowed from my cousin Sai two weeks ago when I had to go pick Momma up from work because her car wouldn't start. Three in the morning outside a strip club wasn't exactly safe. Momma kept a gun, but I have no clue how to use it. When I had asked her to teach me. She laughed and said that i would end up shooting Lee's balls off one night in a fit of rage and refused. Not because she cared for Rock Lee, but because she didn't want me in jail.

I felt the weight of the bat that was heavily sitting my hands. The smile grew on my face as I felt the heaviness of the bat in my hands. His truck was going to die tonight because this bad boy would serious damage. The paint was also going to hell and all four tires. I pulled the cheap costume mask I brought a couple years ago in Halloween. There no way he can track this down to me. As I walked around the truck that Lee pampered for years; I felt the power flow through me. I was going Lee this time. ME. NOT SAI. Me.

Biting back the roar of victory I could feel pumping through my veins. All the hatred I had for him, all those years he hurt. I will take my revenge tonight. I smashed the bat into the front window as the glass flickered everywhere. I gotta hurry the fuck up before someone comes. I pulled out my pocket knife scrapping the paint, engraving me hatred. The night was still young, I had time. No one would notice they are too drunk to hear that music blasting from there. "SAKURA!" the voice roared.

Shit, shit it was Lee. I never look back I was gone out there before that bastard can catch me. I need to get home before the police got there. My momma is my alibi and I am not going to blow it because of him. "Sakura!" Lee familiar voice roared. Spinning around, I couldn't see him, but I could hear him running through the woods behind me. Sht. Shit. Shit. He'd come after me. How'd find out so fast? I looked around to see where I could hide. No houses, nothing.

Headlights came around the corner, and I ran in the middle of street. Hoping the car would stop...

The car was slowing down thank god. Wait… was that a Porsche? What the hell?

**Sasuke**

All I saw a girl in tight black clothing with lots of long pink hair, and she was standing in middle of road… holding a baseball bat. Only stuff like this happened in the movies. Stopping before I hit her. I watched her running to the passenger-side door and knocking wildly. The petrified, panicked look in her eyes might have been disturbing if they weren't bright, emerald green eyes with thick black eyelashes. I pressed the unlock button, and she jerked the open and climbed inside.

"Go! Go! Go!" she demanded loudly. She didn't even look my way. Her eyes were focused in something outside. I turned my attention to the side of the road, where she was watching with intensity. There was nothing… until, a guy came bursting out of the woods with an anger snarl on his face and I understood. No wonder she was terrified. That man looks like he was ready to kill someone. I pressed the accelerator before he came close enough.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you!" she let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head on the headrest. "Should I take you to the police station?" I asked, glancing over at her. Had he attacked her before she'd gotten free? "Definitely not. They probably are looking for me in about ten minutes." She released a long sigh. They'd be looking for her? What has she done? "it isn't like he got any proof. The only thing I dropped was the ski mask, and it was a cheapo I brought at the Tesco a couple of Halloweens ago. Not something he can trace back to me."

I slowed my Porsche down as her words started to sinking in. I hadn't saved a girl from being attack. If I understood this babbling correctly, I was her getaway car. "Why're you slowing down? I need to get to my momma, like, now. She's just two miles from here." She started babbling the address; her bright green eyes captured my attention.

Shaking my head, I pulled over to the side of the road. "I Am not going any farther until you tell me exactly what it is I helping you escape from." I glanced down at the baseball bat tucked between her legs, then up to her face. She let out a frustrated sigh and blinked rapidly, causing tears to fill her eyes. She was good. Real good. Those pretty tears were almost believable. "Please, it's a really long story. If don't hurry will caught and I'll be spending the night in jail. Please, please, please." She begs, but I am not buying.

"I am not taking you home until you tell me." I replied sternly. "First, why do you have baseball bat." She ran her hand through her hair and grumbled. "Okay, okay, fine. But understand that her deserved it." Shit. She had knocked someone out.

"I smashed all the windows in ex-boyfriend's truck."

"You did what?" I swear this only had in movies.

"He's a cheating bastard. He deserved it. He hurt me, so, I hurt him. Now please believe me and get me out of here." I laughed. I couldn't help it. This was the funniest damn thing I'd ever heard.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, tiling her head in confusion.

"Because I thought of something." The amusement in my voice never died.

"No, tell me." She said with a worried voice.

"I thought that you hit someone with the bat." I muttered. The blood drain from her face as stared at the amusement in his eyes. "Are you crazy, I will never do." I snorted, looks who carrying the bat. "Quickly take me to my house."

Moments later I was parked in front of her house, I felt her glaze fix on my face. "Hmmm. I think I know you from somewhere." She muttered. Fuck did she notice that I was Itachi bother. Cause if she is a fan I am kicking her out of this car now. "Oh well, thanks anyway." She said in a fast tone as she ran out of the car. "I am Sakura by the way, and tonight you saved my ass." She winked and ran off to her house. I shifted the car into reverse and pulled back onto the road. It was time I headed home to the private island, my brother owned. This night hadn't turned out quite how I planned, but it was pretty damn entertaining.

The sound of something sliding across the seat and hitting the door startled me. She had forgotten it. I look back at her house and smiled to myself. I'd be sure she got it back. Not tonight but soon.


End file.
